The Ranger, Calenglîn IV
by Olaf74
Summary: Teil Vier der Serie. ACHTUNG: Inhalte usw. Gehören alle der ursprünglichen Authorin, Jessica Dupont!
1. Trauer im Walde

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 01: Trauer im Walde

Elladír starrte den Brief entsetzt an. 'WIESO?' an mehr konnte er nicht denken.

Es war nun eine Woche nach der Schneeballschlacht mit Legolas.

Der Noldor Prinz hatte endlich seinen Brief an Galadriel abgeschickt, aber hatte vor einer Stunde selbst einen von ihr erhalten.

Er musste nach Lothlórien zurück. Auf Befehl von Celeborn.

Elladír legte den Kopf auf die gekreuzten Arme auf dem Tisch. 'VERDAMMT!'

-

Legolas klopfte an die Tür von Elladír's Zimmer.

Als niemand reagierte, öffnete er die Tür ein Stück um zu sehen, ob Elladír wieder am Tisch eingeschlafen war. Das war bereits mehrmals passiert.

Als er niemanden sah trat er ein und schloss die Tür. Er sah in jedes Zimmer, bis er in das Schlafzimmer kam.

"Elladír, Vuin, was ist los?" fragte Legolas und sah auf den jungen Prinzen der auf dem Bett lag.

Der junge Halbelf stand weder auf noch reagierte er. Er hob nur die Hand mit dem Brief darin.

Legolas griff nun nach dem Brief. Mit einem Zögern las er ihn. Als er fertig war, warf er ihn auf den Boden und legte sich neben Elladír.

"Melethron! Musst du fort? Kannst du nicht hier bleiben? Mit mir?" bat Legolas den dun­kelhaarigen Prinzen. Elladír schloss seine Augen, so dass seine Tränen nicht sichtbar wurden.

"Legolas, Saes! Bitte nicht um etwas, das unmöglich ist. Du weißt, das ich derartige An­weisungen nicht ignorieren kann." sagte er traurig.

Der blonde Prinz legte nun sein Gesicht (und seine Tränen) auf Elladír's Bauch. Elladír umarmte den Blonden nun.

Dies war einfach zu schnell…

TBC

Vuin - Geliebter  
Melethron – Liebling/Liebe

Saes – Bitte

At'ada - Großvater


	2. Trennungen

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 02: Trennungen

Celeborn stand auf dem Balkon von Galadriel's und seiner Wohnung. Seine Augen glit­ten über die Baumspitzen und er hörte die Lieder der Vögel und die sanften Unterhaltun­gen der Elfen unter ihm. Aber obwohl er all dies sah und hörte, war sein Geist noch im­mer bei dem Gefangenen. Nun ja, nicht unbedingt Gefangenen, aber der Mann befand sich trotzdem in einer der Sicherheitszellen.

Der sterbliche war am Rand der westlichen Grenzen von Lothlórien gefunden worden. Er war bewusstlos gewesen, als die Grenzwachen ihn fanden. Sein golden-braunes Haar hat­te über seinem Gesicht gehangen und er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten am Ufer des Nimrodel River. Die Patrouille hatte ihn aufgesammelt und mit nach Caras Galadhon ge­bracht, um ihn dem Lord und der Lady vorzustellen. Als der sterbliche erwacht war, hat­ten sie herausgefunden, das er Elladir kannte.

Nein, Harry…

-

"Nur damit ihr drei Bescheid wisst, ich bin NICHT dafür verantwortlich!" Kichern "Das wissen wir! Das wissen wir!" "Das ist mein Ernst! Sie wird mit Sicherheit nicht so sein!" "Das wissen wir, Va', das wissen wir!"

Varda legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Konnte denn niemand sie aufhalten?! Yavanna, Vairë und Vána kicherten wieder, und Varda seufzte genervt. Die drei Valier hielten plötzlich inne, als jemand anderes sprach. "Habt ihr vier nichts besseres zu tun als hier herumzusitzen?"

Die vier drehten sich um und erblickten Galadriel. "'Tári!" sagte Vairë geschockt. "Wir, äh, wir…" stotterte sie. Varda hob nun die Arme, "diese drei Idioten haben sich gelang­weilt und fanden es witzig, rote Farbe in Arwen's Haarshampoo zu tun." sagte sie mit ge­nervter Stimme.

Galadriel hob eine Augenbraue (a/n: Familiengeheimnis oder wieso?) Varda gegenüber. "Man sollte wirklich meinen das sie auf ihre Königin hören, oder?"

Varda seufzte "Das sollte man, oder?"

Mirkwood

Der Nächsten Morgen war sehr dunkel. Niemand sprach mehr als nötig, während sie dem dunkelhaarigen Noldor dabei zusahen, wie er seine Taschen auf das Pferd lud. Legolas stand neben ihm und reichte ihm die Taschen an.

Eine tiefe Stille herrschte als es an der Zeit war, das Elladír seine Reise begann. Weder Thranduil, Legolas noch Elladír konnten etwas sagen, das es einfacher machte. Am Ende gab Thranduil ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter und mit einem stillen Nicken drehte er sich um und ging in de Palast zurück.

Elladír und Legolas starrten sich gut fünf Sekunden lang an, bevor sie sich umarmten. El­ladír atmete tief durch, "Ich werde dich nicht anlügen und sagen das wir uns bald wieder­sehen werden, denn keiner weiss ob dies korrekt ist" sagte er.

Legolas zog sich nun zurück und lächelte ihn an, "Ich weiss. Ich wünschte nur das wir uns nicht so trennen müssten". Elladír sah ihn unsicher an, "Und wie?"

Legolas grinste, "Wie zwei liebeskranke Trottel, Harold, wie zwei liebeskranke Trottel".

TBC


	3. Das Rennen

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 03: Das Rennen_

Während sie unterwegs waren, schien Snowflame die Laune ihres Meisters zu überneh­men, und versuchte ihn ausnahmsweise nicht entgegen ihrer sonstigen Angewohnheit zu überraschen.

Elladír war dafür dankbar, da er nicht in der Stimmung dafür war. Er konnte sich derzeit nur auf die langsam sich steigernde Wut auf Celeborn konzentrieren.

Wie konnte er es wagen Elladír von seinem Seelenpartner fort zurufen? Wollte er nicht, das Elladír glücklich war? Oder hatte er etwas gegen Legolas oder Thranduil?

'Wenn ich wieder in Lórien bin' dachte Elladír, 'wird er definitiv etwas zu hören bekom­men, das er nicht so schnell vergessen wird!'

Plötzlich wurde Elladír aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Snowflame stieg und er beina­he aus dem Sattel fiel. Als er aufsah verstand er warum. 'Oh VERDAMMT!'

Vor ihnen befand sich eine Gruppe von Zehn Orks, die ihre Schwerter gehoben hatten. Snowflame geriet nun in Panik und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Elladír hingegen drehte sie wieder herum. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, gab es dort eine Brücke.

Elladír forderte Snowflame dazu auf anzugalloppieren und der Fluss kam immer näher. Die Orks folgten ihnen weiterhin, denn sie dachten wohl das der Elf und das Pferd eine einfache Beute wären, wenn sie zwischen ihnen und dem Fluss gefangen waren.

Elladír kniff die Augen zusammen und schon bald kam die Brücke in Sicht. Mit einem leichten Zupfen am Zügel lenkte er Snowflame dorthin, und bald überquerten sie die Brücke. Elladír drehte Snowflame scharf nach Links und sie ritten weiter den Fluss ent­lang, während die Orks sie weiter verfolgten.

Die Nacht stieg nun langsam herauf. Und dadurch wurden die Orks immer schneller. El­ladír spürte wie Snowflame langsam müde wurde, und ausnahmsweise, denn er hatte es seit seiner Ankunft in Mittelerde sehr selten getan, ließ er seine Magie in das Pferd ein­fließen, das dadurch neue Kraft fand. Snowflame's Ohren drehten sich nach Oben und ihre Hufe donnerten mit neuer Kraft den Weg entlang.

Dank seiner Magie erreichten Elladír und Snowflame sehr bald den Sîr Ninglor. Ohne zu Zögern sprang Snowflame hinein und schwamm so schnell es ging zur anderen Seite, während ihr Reiter sich so gut es ging festhielt.

Als Elladír über die Schulter blickte sah er das die Orks den Fluss nicht betraten, und es vermutlich auch niemals tun würden. Als sein Pferd die andere Seite erreichte, versuchte er sie zu verlangsamen.

Als sie nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, versuchte er es mental. Snowflame, du kannst jetzt anhalten, sie verfolgen uns nicht mehr! Das Pferd schnaubte nur und lief weiter, ich habe dem Elfenjungen versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und ich werde sicher nicht mein Wort brechen! "sagte" sie zu ihm.

-

Mit der Hilfe von Elladír's Magie, erreichten Snowflame und er die Grenzen von Loth­lórien am nächsten Abend. Beide waren völlig erschöpft, sowohl Elladír's Magie als auch Snowflame's Stärke. Snowflame ging nun langsamer als eine Schnecke und Elladír lag wie ein Sack Tomaten auf ihrem Rücken.

Sie überquerten in der Mittagszeit die Grenzen. Hier brach nun Snowflame zusammen und Elladír glitt von ihrem Rücken auf den Boden.

Er reagierte auch nicht als Haldir's Gesicht über ihm erschien. "Mein Prinz? Elladír?" fragte er besorgt. Elladír schloss nur seine Augen vor Erschöpfung. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Als Elladír nicht reagierte, hob Haldir ihn auf und drehte sich herum. "Wir kehren nach Caras Galadhon zurück!"

TBC


	4. Der Gefangene

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 04: Der Gefangene

Als Elladír wieder aufwachte, bemerkte er, wo er sich befand. 'Zu Hause, ich bin zu Hau­se' dachte er und setzte sich im Bett auf. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und man konnte die Vögel singen hören. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett aber seine Füße tra­fen etwas, das bei seiner Abreise DEFINITIV NICHT dort gewesen war.

Er starrte ihn an. Dort, direkt vor seinem Bett, stand… sein Koffer aus Hogwarts. Er starrte immer noch den Koffer an und das wohl recht lange. Er kam erst wieder aus dem Schock, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

"Herein" sagte er, noch immer über den Koffer verwirrt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Diener, den Elladír unter dem Namen Angaráto kannte, trat ein. "Mein Prinz, der Lord und die Lady bitten um eure Anwesenheit in der Haupthalle in einer Stunde" sagte er nach einer leichten Verbeugung.

Elladír nickte dankbar, "Danke sehr Angaráto, das werde ich nicht vergessen" sagte er und stand auf. Nun öffnete er seinen Kleiderschrank.

"Oh, mir wurde auch gesagt das du bitte formelle Kleidung wählen sollst." sagte An­garáto während Elladír nach einer einfachen Hose und einer Tunika griff. Elladír zögerte, "Wieso? Ist irgend jemand eingetroffen während ich fort war?" fragte er. Angaráto nick­te, "Ein Fremder ist auf mysteriöse Weise innerhalb der Grenzen erschienen. Er wird heute vor dem Rat befragt, wieso er hier ist". Angaráto zögerte, fuhr dann aber fort, "ich habe von mehreren Wachen gehört die sagten das er jemanden Namens Harry Potter ken­nen würde" sagte er zögernd.

Elladír hielt inne. Der Name klang in seinem Kopf immer wieder… Harry Potter…Harry Potter…

Schneller als für einen Menschen möglich hatte Elladír die formellen Kleidungsstücke gefunden und sie angezogen, und danach sein Haar gekämmt und zum Zopf geflochten. Er sah nun ernst zu Angaráto.

"Führ mich zu ihm"

-

Angaráto führte Elladír zu einem Gebäude das im Süden lag. Dieses wurde derzeit als Gefängnis genutzt.

Die Wachen salutierten als Elladír näher kam, aber hielten ihn trotzdem auf als er einzu­treten versuchte.

"Entschuldigt mein Prinz, aber wir haben Befehl, niemanden außer dem Lord und er Lady hinein zu lassen" sagte die Wache.

Elladír fuhr die Wache an, "Ihr werdet mich durch lassen. Ich habe persönliche Gründe mit ihm zu sprechen" sagte er und schob die Wachen zur Seite. Während er hinauf stieg, hörte er wie eine der Wachen los lief, vermutlich um Galadriel und Celeborn zu holen und ihm zu sagen das Prinz wahnsinnig geworden sei. Er erreichte nun recht bald das obere Ende der Stufen. Hier stand auch eine Wache. Elladír sah die Wache nur wütend an, als diese versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sofort gab die Wache die Tür frei und Elladír öff­nete sie.

Die "Zelle" konnte nun wirklich nicht als solche bezeichnet werden. Es befand sich ein normales Bett, ein Schreibtisch sowie ein Nachttisch darin. Mehr aber auch nicht. Und auf dem Bett in der Ecke saß…

Elladír atmete tief ein, "Remus?"

Und genau so war es, dort saß Professor Remus J. Lupin. Mit drei großen Schritten stand Elladír nun vor Remus. Er sank auf seine Knie, "Was machst du hier Remus?" fragte er sanft, und noch immer fassungslos.

Remus starrte den Mann, nein, Elfen vor ihm an. "Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" fragte er geschockt. Die Augen des Elfen füllten sich mit Tränen, "Erkennst du mich nicht Moony?" fragte er leise. Remus sah sich das Gesicht des Elfen erneut an, denn es kam ihm bekannt vor. Aber erst als er ihm in die Augen sah, wusste er, wer es war.

"Harry"

-

Celeborn sah sich neugierig die Szene an, die er vor fand. Sein Enkel saß auf dem Boden vor dem Gefangenen und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoss gelegt. Der Gefangene sprach sanft mit Elladír und Celeborn konnte erkennen das die Schultern des jungen Elf's zitterten. Aber er wusste nicht ob es Tränen der Trauer oder des Lachens waren. Hier sprach er das erste mal, "Elladír" Der junge Noldor sah nun zu seinem Großvater. "At'a­da"

"Wer ist er?"

"Remus Lupin" Bitte?

"Das wusste ich bereits" Ungeduld

"Er ist einer von Adar und Naneth's besten Freunden"

"Oh?" kam es Geschockt

Ein Grinsen. "Ja" ein kleiner Klapps auf den Kopf "Benimm dich" Kichern

"Ja Moony"


	5. Rundgänge und kleine Hunde

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 05: Rundgänge und kleine Hunde

Remus seufzte als er sich in die große Badewanne mit heißem Wasser setzte, die sich in seinem Badezimmer befand. Elladír saß auf dem gefliesten Boden neben der Wanne, und hielt seine Füße in das Wasser. "Das ist der Himmel" sagte Remus nach ein paar Minu­ten. Elladír kicherte, "Ja, nun, nach dem Vollmond und dann auch noch drei Tage in der Zelle, denke ich bist du sehr erschöpft." sagte er. Remus grinste hier nur.

"Nur der Neugier halber, wo warst du? Die Wache sagte das wir auf den Prinzen warten müssten, bevor sie mich befragen würden" fragte Remus. Elladír lächelte leicht, "Ich war in Mirkwood, wo ich meinen Partner gefunden habe" sagte er und wurde leicht rot.

"Partner?" fragte Remus neugierig, und hob leicht seine Augenbraue. Elladír lachte, "Ja, mein Seelenpartner. Prinz Legolas von Mirkwood".

Remus lächelte, "Erzähl mir von ihm".

Elladír schloss die Augen und stellte sich den blonden Elfen im Geist vor. "Er ist, nun ja… er ist groß gebaut, gut 6'2" Fuß groß, hat langes, blondes Haar, fast schon silbergol­den, und hat sehr blaue Augen, seine Haut ist wirklich blass und er ist ein guter Bogen­schütze und…" hier wurde er von Remus unterbrochen, der über das Gesicht von Elladír lachte.

Elladír zögerte und öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen fast-Paten an. Plötzlich hatte er ein sehr fiesen Gedanken im Kopf. Remus hörte auf zu Lachen, als er von oben bis Unten mit Wasser bedeckt wurde, dank Elladír's Füßen.

Er wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht bevor er zu Elladír sah, der unschuldig drein schauend auf dem Boden saß. "Na Warte!" sagte Remus bevor er grinste, "N Warte. Da­für wirst du bezahlen."

Elladír wurde auf einmal sehr nervös.

-

Nachdem Remus sich gereinigt hatte und sich die Hosen und die Tunika angezogen hatte, die ihm angeboten wurden, begann Elladír mit ihm einen Rundgang durch die Stadt. Es gab viele Elfen die sie anstarrten, als sie vorbei gingen, und alle unterhielten sich darüber, wer der neue Besucher war.

Elladír rollte mit den Augen als er einige Meinungen hörte. "Es scheint so mein Freund," flüsterte er zu Remus, "Das du sowohl der König des Landes bist, wo ich aufwuchs und nebenbei noch ein reisender Händler wärst. Also was bist du?"

Remus lachte leise und sah zu den Elfen, die so aussahen als wenn sie nicht zuhören wür­den. "Kein König und kein Händler, sondern dein Lehrer, Freund und Pate. Denn mit sei­nem Tod hat unser geliebter Hund mich als deinen neuen Paten ernannt."

Elladír senkte nun den Kopf, als er sich an den Grund erinnerte, wieso er in Mittelerde war. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ein schwarzes Fellknäuel lief durch seine Beine und rammte direkt die Beine von Remus. Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein junger Elfling hinter her gerannt. Elladír hielt ihn auf, bevor er den älteren Elfen rammen konnte.

"Etwas langsamer bitte, mein Kleiner, wieso bist du so in Eile?" fragte Elladír den Elfling. Große, blaue Augen starrten ihn an, "ich muss meinen Welpen finden. Er lief wieder davon!" sagte das kleine Kind. Remus lächelte und hielt den Welpen hoch den er gefangen hatte, "Diesen hier?"

Das Gesicht des Kindes hellte sich auf, "Danke! Vielen Dank!" rief er, "er ist ein so böser Welpe, er läuft immer weg oder stellt Unsinn an!" Elladír zögerte als er das Wort 'Mis­cheff?' in Richtung von Remus buchstabierte. "Mischief" flüsterte Remus nun. Elladír nickte leicht.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Kind zu, und Elladír hob das Kind sanft auf den Arm. "Ich denke es ist am Besten, wenn wir dich und deinen kleinen Freund hier zu deiner Naneth bringen, damit ihr beiden nicht wieder fort lauft" sagte er. "Nebenbei, wie heißt du ei­gentlich?"

Das Kind lächelte nun, "Mein Name ist Eledhíon Lenwëíon. Und deiner?" Elladír lächel­te sanft; "Ich heiße Elladír Elanoríon, mein Kleiner"

Die Augen es jungen Elfling wurden sehr groß. "Du bist der Prinz!" sagte er. Elladír nickte, "Ja, das bin ich. Aber warum behalten wir das nicht für uns?" Eledhíon nickte be­geistert, "Unser Geheimnis, ich verspreche es!"

TBC


	6. Laerwen

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 06: Laerwen

Elladír lächelte den Elfling an, während sie durch die Stadt ginge. "Also Eledhíon, wie alt bist du?" fragte Elladír das Kind. Der Elfling zog die Augenbrauen zusammen während er an den Fingern abzählte. "Ich bin siebzehn!" sagte Eledhíon kurz danach.

Elladír hob eine Augenbraue, "Dann bist du ja älter als ich" sagte er überrascht. Die kleinen Augen weiteten sich, während er ihn ansah. "Wirklich?" fragte Eledhíon, leicht geschockt "Aber du bist doch deutlich größer als ich!"

Elladír nickte, "Aber im Gegensatz zu mir bist du ein Elf, während ich ein Peredhel bin. Mein Körper wächst und altert schneller als deiner. Deshalb bin ich größer als du." sagte er.

Eledhíon zögerte sanft, "Peredhel?" fragte er verwirrt. Elladír lächelte, "Meine Mutter war eine Elfe, aber mein Vater war ein Mensch". "Ein Magier" sagte Remus, denn Elladír sollte sein väterliches Erbe nicht vergessen. Elladír lächelte nun, denn er ahnte Remus' Gedanken. Eledhíon sah beide an, "Oh" sagte er nur noch.

Sie waren nun ein paar Minuten still, bis Elladír die Stille mit einem sanften Lied unterbrach.

"Je sais qu'un jour notre amour  
guidera nos pas, toujours  
si toi, tu es près de moi "

Eledhíon zupfte am Kragen von Elladír's Tunika, "Was war das für eine Sprache? Ich habe sie noch nie gehört!" sagte er verwundert. Der Prinz lächelte das Kind in seinen Armen an, "das war französisch" sagte er, "es ist eine der Sprachen der Welt wo ich zuvor gelebt habe". Aber bevor der Elfling weitere Fragen stellen konnte, erklang ein recht lauter Schrei.

"ELEDHÍON LENWËÍON!!"

Elladír, Remus und besagter Elfling sahen nun zu einer sehr wütenden Frau hinüber die auf sie zu kam. Elladír setzte den Elfling auf den Boden, als die Frau näher kam.

"Agorech am man theled?" War das erste was sie zu Eledhíon sagte, als sie die Gruppe erreichte. "Weißt du wieviele Sorgen ich mir machte als du einfach fort gelaufen bist!?" Eledhíon sah zu Boden und umarmte seinen Welpen. "Entschuldige Nana, aber Paddy lief wieder einmal fort." sagte er. 'Nana' seufzte, "wir müssen irgend etwas dagegen tun, tithen pen" sagte sie und drehte sich zu Elladír und Remus um. "Entschuldigt bitte, wenn mein Sohn euch solche Probleme bereitete. Vielen Dank das sie ihn nach Hause gebracht haben." sagte sie und verbeugte sich, "Darf ich eure Namen erfahren, meine Lords?"

Der Prinz und der Werwolf lächelten nun, "Ich bin Remus Lupin, und ich kann euch versichern, das es keine Probleme gab" sagte Remus. Elladír lächelte ebenfalls, "Ich bin Elladír Elanoríon, und es gibt keinen Grund sich zu bedanken Hiril nín" sagte er.

'Nana's Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Ernil nín!" rief sie, "Entschuldigt! Ich habe euch nicht erkannt!" sagte sie und verbeugte sich erneut. Elladír hob eine Hand um sie zu stoppen, "Nein," sagte er "Entschuldigt euch nicht. Es ist nicht nötig. Ich möchte nicht das die Leute mich als Prinzen in Erinnerung behalten sondern als Elladír".

"Gibt es irgend etwas das ich für euch tun kann, um euch für die Rückkehr meines Sohnes zu danken?" fragte sie.

Elladír lächelte, "Ja," sagte er, "Sie können mir ihren Namen sagen".

'Nana' lächelte sie an, "Natürlich. Ich bin Laerwen, Lenwë's Frau".

TBC

Peredhel - Halbelf  
Eledhíon / Lenwëíon – Sohn der Sterne/ Sohn von Lenwë  
Agorech am man theled? - Wieso hast du das getan?  
Nana - Mom/Mum/Mummy  
Hiril nín - Mylady  
Ernil nín - Mein Prinz  
Laerwen – Sängerin (Laer - Lied / Wen - Frau)


	7. Mitteilung

19. August 2007

Hallo zusammen!

Wie manche von euch bereits bemerkt haben werden, habe ich jetzt einige Zeit nicht up­daten können.

Dies liegt daran das ich derzeit keine neuen Ideen für weitere Kapitel habe (Der HOR­ROR!!).

Aber ein kleiner Teil von dem dritten Kapitel für "Celebêl" ist fertig, allerdings nichts für "The Ranger".

Bitte schreibt mir per Review (der Autorin Jessica Dupont!), wie ihr die Geschichte fort­geführt haben wollt.

Sowohl für "The Ranger" als auch für "Celebêl" wenn möglich!

Die Schule fängt morgen wieder an und ich werde nicht so viel Zeit für das Schreiben ha­ben (mein 10. Schuljahr beginnt).

Vielen Dank und entschuldigt!

/J.D


	8. Rückkehr nach Imladris

The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Kapitel 07: Rückkehr nach Imladris

Elladír setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, als er von dem Lärm unter seinem Fenster aufwach­te. Oder besser gesagt von dem Lärm der durch das riesige Loch drang, das eigentlich sein Fenster sein sollte. Er blinzelte verschlafen in das helle Sonnenlicht das herein schi­en. Was ging hier vor?

Bekleidet mit einer einfachen Hose und einem Hemd, trat er hinaus auf den Balkon. Ver­wirrt sah er in das Chaos im Innenhof. Für seine verschlafenen Augen sah es so aus als wenn eine riesige Karawane, beladen mit Koffern und Kisten, sich dort befand. Überall liefen Diener und Dienerinnen herum, von denen viele zu seiner Cousine Arwen gehör­ten. Elladír erkannte auch einige der Koffer und Kisten, die definitiv Arwen gehörten.

Noch deutlicher verwirrt ging er wieder hinein.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Elladír angekleidet und konnte sich nun draußen sehen las­sen. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück begab er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Cousine um sie um eine Erklärung zu bitten. Er brauchte eine gute halbe Stunde um sie zu finden und als er es tat, verärgerten ihn ihre Antworten.

"Moment, Moment, Moment! In Ordnung, du gehst nach Imladris zurück, das kann ich akzeptieren. Aber das du glaubst das du alleine, nur mit drei Wachen reisen kannst? VERGISS ES!" sagte Elladír wütend.

Arwen's Augen zuckten wütend, aber bevor sie ebenso wütend reagieren konnte, kniete sich Elladír vor den Stuhl auf dem sie saß.

Elladír seufzte, "Arwen," sagte er sanft "verstehst du es nicht? Ich habe zu viele Leute verloren die ich geliebt habe und ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Ada, Nana, Siri­us, die Liste ist fast unendlich lang. Die Sichtungen von Orks bereiten mir einfach zu vie­le Sorgen. Ich möchte nicht das du dich in derartige Gefahr begibst, nicht nach dem, was mit Tante Celebrían passierte".

Elladír hob nun die Hand um einen Kommentar von Arwen zu unterbinden, "Nein, ich weiss das du auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. Ich weiss das ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann, weshalb ich folgende Lösung mir überlegt habe. Wenn du schon so stur bist und nur drei Wachen akzeptierst, dann werde ich dich beglei­ten".

Arwen zögerte, "Aber... was ist mit Nanitta? Und At'ada?"

Elladír lächelte nun, "Sie werden eine Zeit lang ohne mich überleben. Es ist nicht so als wenn ich nicht wieder zurückkehren würde, oder?"


End file.
